gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA IV Era
:For the missions in Chinatown Wars, see Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars. '' Table of interconnecting Missions 'NOTE: Order of missions within each section may vary depending on player choice.' List of Interconnecting GTA 4 Era Missions NOTE: The missions in '''bold and italics' are the ones where the protagonists meet or cause effects on each other. :The Cousins Bellic - For Roman Bellic :It's Your Call - For Roman Bellic :Three's a Crowd - For Roman Bellic :First Date - For Michelle :Bleed Out - For Roman Bellic :Easy Fare - For Roman Bellic :Jamaican Heat - For Roman Bellic :Bull in a China Shop - For Vladimir Glebov :Hung Out to Dry - For Vladimir Glebov :Clean Getaway - For Vladimir Glebov :Ivan the Not So Terrible - For Vladimir Glebov :Concrete Jungle - For Little Jacob :Uncle Vlad - For Roman Bellic :Crime & Punishment - For Roman Bellic :Do You Have Protection? - For Mikhail Faustin :Shadow - For Little Jacob :Final Destination - For Mikhail Faustin :Clean and Serene - For Billy Grey :Angels in America - For Billy Grey :::It's War - For Billy Grey :::No Love Lost - For Mikhail Faustin :Logging On - For Roman Bellic :Rigged to Blow - For Mikhail Faustin :Search and Delete - For Brucie Kibbutz :Easy as Can Be - For Brucie Kibbutz :The Master and the Molotov - For Dimitri Rascalov :Russian Revolution - For Dimitri Rascalov :Roman's Sorrow - For Roman Bellic :Out of the Closet - For Brucie Kibbutz :No. 1 - For Brucie Kibbutz :Escuela of the Streets - For Manny Escuela :Street Sweeper - For Manny Escuela :Luck of the Irish - For Elizabeta Torres :Action/Reaction - For Billy Grey :Liberty City Choppers - For Jim Fitzgerald :Bad Cop Drop - For Jim Fitzgerald :::Buyer's Market - For Elizabeta Torres :::Blow Your Cover - For Elizabetha Torres :The Puerto Rican Connection - For Manny Escuela :The Snow Storm - For Elizabetha Torres :Have a Heart - For Elizabetha Torres :Call and Collect - For Francis McReary :Final Interview - For Francis McReary :Holland Nights - For Francis McReary :Lure - For Francis McReary :Deconstruction for Beginners - For Playboy X :Photo Shoot - For Playboy X :Ruff Rider - For Dwayne Forge :Undress to Kill - For Dwayne Forge :Politics - For Thomas Stubbs III :Coming Down - For Ashley Butler :Off Route - For Thomas Stubbs III :This Shit's Cursed - For Billy Grey :Hit the Pipe - For Jim Fitzgerald :End of Chapter - For Jim Fitzgerald :Bad Standing - For Jim Fitzgerald :Heavy Toll - For Elizabeta Torres :Marta Full of Grace - For Elizabeta Torres :Shifting Weight - For Elizabeta Torres :::Roman's Holiday - For Ashley Butler :::Hostile Negotiation - For Roman Bellic :The Holland Play - For Playboy X OR Dwayne Forge :Wrong is Right - For United Liberty Paper :Portrait of a Killer - For United Liberty Paper :Dust Off - For United Liberty Paper :Harboring a Grudge - For Patrick McReary :Paper Trail - For United Liberty Paper :Waste Not Want Knots - For Patrick McReary :::I Luv L.C. - For Gay Tony :::Three Leaf Clover - For Patrick McReary :Actions Speak Louder than Words - For Gerald McReary :I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle - For Gerald McReary :Smackdown - For Derrick McReary :A Long Way to Fall - For Ray Boccino :Babysitting - For Derrick McReary :Tunnel of Death - For Derrick McReary :Blood Brothers - For Francis McReary OR Derrick McReary :Undertaker - For Patrick McReary :Taking in the Trash - For Ray Boccino :Meltdown - For Ray Boccino :::Diamonds in the Rough - Ray Boccino :::Frosting on the Cake - Gay Tony :::Collector's Item - For Ray Boccino :::Not So Fast - For Gay Tony :::Museum Piece - For Ray Boccino :::No Way on the Subway - For Ray Boccino :::Was It Worth It? - For Ray Boccino :Weekend at Florian's - For Ray Boccino :Late Checkout - For Ray Boccino :Hating the Haters - For Bernie Crane :Union Drive - For Bernie Crane :Buoys Ahoy - For Bernie Crane :Bryce's Infernus - For Bernie Crane :I'll Take Her Pt. 1 - For Gerald McReary :I'll Take Her Pt. 2 - For Gerald McReary :She's a Keeper - For Gerald McReary :Get Lost - For Thomas Stubbs III :::Ladies Half Price - For Gay Tony :::Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - For Gerald McReary :Truck Hustle - For Phil Bell :Pegorino's Pride - For Jimmy Pegorino :Payback - For Jimmy Pegorino :Entourage - For Gambetti :Dining Out - For Gambetti :Liquidize the Assets - For Gambetti :Catch the Wave - For Phil Bell :Trespass - For Phil Bell :To Live and Die in Alderney - For Phil Bell :Flatline - For Jimmy Pegorino :Pest Control - For Jimmy Pegorino :That Special Someone - For United Liberty Paper :One Last Thing - For Jimmy Pegorino : :Deal :If the Price is Right - For Jimmy Pegorino :Mr and Mrs Bellic - For Roman Bellic :A Revenger's Tragedy - For Niko Bellic :Departure Time - For Gay Tony : :Revenge :A Dish Served Cold - For Niko Bellic :Mr and Mrs Bellic - For Roman Bellic :Out of Commission - For Niko Bellic/Departure Time - For Gay Tony : Note: The order of missions between the crossovers may vary depending on player preference. Timur confirms in the mission that Dimitri Rascalov has died, so in "Deal", Departure Time is the final mission of the GTA IV Era. In "Revenge", Dimitri is killed on the Platypus, thus before Roman's wedding and earlier on that he would die in "Deal". So If Departure Time happens after Dimitri's death either way, Out of Commission and Departure Time would take place at around the same time but this is highly unknown. As Bulgarin and Timur claim the heroin straight after learning about Dimitri, Bulgarin was preparing to flee back to Russia immidiatley after after hearing of Dimitri's death. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:GTA IV Era